Com a minha sorte?
by ForeingSoul
Summary: OneShot - Baskerville deixou um efeito inesperado em Sherlock e Molly precisa lidar com esse efeito. Será que dará certo, com a sorte que ela tem?


- Vamos jantar.

- Eu não estou com fome, Sherlock.

Era mais uma noite no St. Barts. Molly estava escalada para trabalharnesse horário por um tempo. Seu colega de trabalho, Mitch, tinha acabado de se tornar pai e pediu para que ela ficasse a noite para que ele pudesse ajudar com o bebê. Ela aceitou, afinal, não precisava ficar atrás de ninguém além dela mesma. E essa já era a terceira noite seguida que Sherlock entrava no necrotério e antes de dizer qualquer coisa, perguntava:

- Vamos jantar, Molly.

E ela dava a mesma resposta:

- Eu não estou com fome, Sherlock.

…

- Molly! Molly!

Uma semana antes, John entrara no laboratório procurando por ela:

- É sobre Sherlock. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo com ele.

- Como assim?

- Estivemos em Baskerville há uma semana. Um cientista louco estava experimentando com um gás alucinógeno. Sherlock e eu aspiramos aquilo.

- Que horror! E como vocês estão agora?

- Eu estou bem, mas Sherlock… tem alguma coisa diferente e acho que tem a ver com isso. Ele me afirmou com todas as letras que em um dia ou dois já estaríamos completamente livres dos efeitos, mas… Ele deve estar sofrendo de algum efeito retardado, alguma coisa que ele não preveu.

- Pelo amor de Deus, John, o que ele tem?

- Ele… Ele perdeu parte da memória.

- Como assim?

- Ele não lembra que estivemos em Baskerville, nem de Jim Moriarty. Eu não sei o quanto isso o tem afetado. Não sei se ele se lembra de você, Molly. Então achei melhor te avisar.

- Tudo bem. Se precisar de ajuda, estarei aqui.

- Obrigada, Molly. Mas tem mais uma coisa...

- O que é?

- Ele anda reparando demais… prestando atenção em... mulheres.

…

Ouviu passos vindo na direção do necrotério. Ela já sabia quem vinha, pois pôde ouvir a conversa no corredor, enquanto se aproximavam:

- John, eu não precisava vir aqui hoje, por que estamos aqui?

- Eu precisava falar com Molly, e ela está aqui.

- Quem é ela, hein, John? Alguma gata que você está…

E parou no meio da frase, quando John abriu a porta.

Ele não se lembrava de Molly. Não a cumprimentou do modo de sempre. Parou perto da porta e esperou que John o apresentasse. O coração de Sherlock bateu mais forte diante da beleza simples da moça. Não estava entendendo a reação exagerada do seu corpo. Nos últimos dias tinha saído com três moças diferentes, lindas, mas nenhuma delas tinha causado esse efeito nele:

- Sherlock, essa é Molly Hooper.

Ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la. Molly sorriu, atuando, e apertou a mão do detetive.

- Muito prazer.

- Sherlock, você pode nos dar licença um minuto?

- Claro, claro. Muito prazer Srta…

E com um sorriso tímido, o rosto corando diante do olhar penetrante que Sherlock dirigia a ela, Molly respondeu:

- Hooper. Molly Hooper.

E Sherlock deixou o necrotério:

- John, o que foi isso? Molly perguntou, conseguindo finalmente respirar direito. Sherlock nunca havia olhado para ela daquela maneira. Havia mil coisas ali e ela não conseguia decifrar metade:

- Eu te disse, Molly. Ele está diferente. E como eu suspeitava, não se lembrou de você. Também não se lembrou de Mrs. Hudson a principio. Ela teve que levar muitas xícaras de chá até que ele se lembrasse. E quando se lembrou, foi do nada. Num momento a tratava com frieza, como se ela fosse uma empregada qualquer e no segundo seguinte, já a tratava normalmente. Mas ainda está diferente. Molly, essa semana eu dei de cara com três moças diferentes no apartamento. De manhã. Indo embora, de manhã.

Molly sentiu uma pontada de ciumes em seu peito. Estava ao lado de Sherlock há tanto tempo, já havia tentado chamar a atenção do detetive e nada. Agora esse "novo Sherlock" dava atenção a desconhecidas? Dava até mais do que atenção a essas desconhecidas. Não se sentia com nenhuma sorte mesmo.

- Bem, agora você já sabe da situação completa. Não se assuste se ele resolver... bem, se ele resolver vir atrás de você.

- De mim? Acho que não John. Não sou o tipo de garota pela qual Sherlock se interessaria, imagino. Ainda mais com a minha sorte ultimamente.

…

- John! Como você não a apresentou para mim antes? - Dizia um Sherlock verdadeiramente animado, enquanto ele e o amigo deixavam o hospital. - Ela é linda e parece ser muito inteligente. Não tem saído muito ultimamente, tem um gato e preguiça de mudar o cabelo. Usa roupas mais largas do que deveria, mas mesmo assim percebi que tem um corpo que…

- Informação demais, Sherlock.

- Okay. Okay. - Deu uma pausa e completou, falando rapidamente. - E não tem nenhum relacionamento no momento. O cabelo, as roupas e falta de qualquer anel provam isso.

- Sim. E o que mais, já que você está tão interessado em descrevê-la em detalhes.

- O que mais? Vou mudar o horário de minhas visitas ao necrotério. Para que vir aqui durante o dia e dar de cara com as olheiras de pai de primeira viagem do Mitch se eu posso ver essa beleza a noite?

John revirou os olhos, cansado. Nesses dias após o gás em Baskerville, Sherlock só fazia falar de mulheres e as vezes até detalhar demais o que acontecia no quarto debaixo, em Baker Street. Estava sentindo saudades do outro Sherlock.

**...**

- Vamos jantar, Molly? Perguntou mais uma vez Sherlock, rodeando as macas no necrotério, abrindo e fechando gavetas com cadáveres, enquanto Molly tentava trabalhar:

- Já te disse, não estou com fome. E não posso sair daqui agora para jantar.

Apesar de Sherlock atrapalhar muito seu trabalho nesses últimos dias, Molly não poderia negar que estava amando toda a atenção que Sherlock estava dando a ela. Uma dessas noites, ele até trouxera uma rosa. E a cada vez que ele perguntava e ela se fazia de desentendida, uma voz interior gritava a todo volume em sua cabeça:

"_Aceite! Aceite!"_

Mas ela não queria se aproveitar da situação de Sherlock. Por mais que ele estivesse aberto e desejoso de que ela desse qualquer sinal, ela não poderia usar a condição dele para benefício próprio, por mais que cada fibra do seu corpo pedisse para que se jogasse nos braços dele ali mesmo.

Na quarta noite seguida em que ele chegou convidando para jantar, ela deu a mesma resposta; Disse que não estava com fome. Dessa vez, a resposta teve um efeito diferente em Sherlock. Por alguns segundos ele parou e ficou sério. Nada mais disse. Molly chegou a pensar que ele estaria recuperando a memória, mas segundos depois ele voltou a insistir, rodar pelo necrotério fazendo perguntas sobre ela e distraindo-a:

- Jante comigo, sim? Jante comigo, Irene!

Molly parou que estava fazendo e olhou pra ele. Um olhar grave. Novamente, o ciume tomando conta de seu coração. Sabia que não devia agir dessa forma, mas foi impossível se conter. Era maior do que ela. Sherlock passara quatro noites com ela e de repente diz o nome de outra.

"Eu sou a diversão da noite e essa deve ser com que ele passa as tardes." Pensou:

- Quem é Irene, Sherlock?

- Irene?

- Sim, você acabou de convidar uma tal de Irene pra jantar.

Sherlock olhou para ela sem entender nada:

- Eu não conheço nenhuma Irene. Eu chamei você para jantar. Molly, Molly Hooper, venha jantar comigo! Eu imploro!

Não era possível que ele não tinha percebido que dissera outro nome! Pensou Molly. E já estava irritada demais para dar respostas positivas ou educadas:

- Por favor, Sherlock, saia. Eu preciso terminar isso aqui.

- Eu saio.- Disse, com a voz mais sedutora que conseguiu encontrar - Eu faço tudo que você quiser. Eu só gostaria que você me deixasse te desvendar de verdade.

Soprou um beijo para Molly e saiu. A moça não conseguiu manter a pose de brava. Abriu um sorriso e por pouco não agarrou no ar o beijo soprado. Não sabia mais por quanto tempo aguentaria declinar os pedidos de Sherlock. Ela achava que ele sequer olharia para ela e agora ele estava ali, todo dia aos seus pés. A sorte mudara finalmente.

…

Essa noite o trabalho era no laboratório. Chato. Papéis e mais papéis. Oito horas da noite e nada de Sherlock ainda. Achou que finalmente o tinha espantado e apesar de sentir-se triste, pensou que era para o melhor. E se ele se arrependesse das coisas que tivesse feito e dito, quando a memória voltasse? Ela não queria ser um arrependimento. Foi nesse instante que a porta do laboratório se abriu:

- Você veio se esconder aqui hoje? Esta fugindo de mim? - Disse Sherlock, sorridente, indo diretamente em sua direção. Molly sorriu de volta. Não estava conseguindo conter a felicidade de vê-lo ali de novo, por causa dela e só por causa dela. Ele estava lá sem nenhum pedido referente a trabalho, sem nenhum documento, sem nenhum caso. Ele estava ali por ela:

- Vamos jantar, Molly Hooper?

- Eu não estou com fome, Sherlock. Quantas vezes terei que…

Molly não conseguiu terminar a frase propriamente. Sherlock estava do lado dela, muito perto. Muito, muito perto. E o corpo de Molly começou a responder de uma forma não muito conveniente. Um calor começou a se irradiar pelo seu corpo e as palavras já não saiam. Sherlock percebeu a mudança no comportamento da moça, sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Um sorriso de quem tinha algo planejado. Esticou sua mão para tocar na da moça, que repousava em cima da bancada. Molly, pressentindo o perigo que seria se ele a tocasse, seja la onde fosse, se virou, ficando de costas para a bancada e respirando profundamente.

"Estou perdida!" Pensou. E estava certa.

Movimento errado. Virar-se daquela forma só tornou mais fácil para Sherlock tentar fazer o que tinha em mente. O detetive se colocou a frente da moça, encarando-a, de forma que ela não pudesse sair. Posicionou as mãos sobre a bancada, uma de cada lado da moça, e foi trazendo seu corpo para mais perto dela. A respiração de Molly se tornou mais rápida e ela começou a corar. Sherlock percebeu que estava no caminho certo. Logo ela cederia. Então, colocou estrategicamente a mão por dentro do jaleco da moça, segurando-a pela cintura. Molly sentiu que falharia. Sua armadura, que já estava trincada, acabara de se rachar por completo. Ela já não podia mais resistir, quando Sherlock foi aproximando o seu rosto do dela. Molly fechou os olhos e ficou com os lábios entreabertos, esperando o que viria depois. Sherlock então, ao pé de seu ouvido, sussurrou:

- Vamos jantar, Molly Hooper?

Molly, completamente entregue, teve forças para responder um fraco...:

- Sim.

Sherlock então a soltou e foi em direção a porta:

- Amanhã, seu dia de folga. Onde você quiser. Espero seu SMS com horário e local. - Piscou para a moça e fechou a porta.

- Merda. - Disse Molly, rindo ofegante e passando a mão pelos cabelos. - Estou realmente perdida.

…

Molly havia feito risoto. Amava o prato e era o que sabia fazer de melhor. Não podia errar. Já que estava praticamente perdida, queria estar bem no final. Por isso também vestiu seu melhor vestido. Há anos não o colocava e ficou feliz quando ele entrou direitinho. Era preto e curto, com um decote razoável. Não tão recatado e não tão despudorado.

Pontualmente, as nove horas, a campainha tocou. Respirou fundo e foi até a porta. Resolvera marcar o jantar em sua casa, para que, se algo complicado acontecesse, estivessem num ambiente controlado. Abriu a porta:

- Uau. - Falou Sherlock e sem dar tempo de Molly fechar a porta ou qualquer coisa, depositou a garrafa de vinho que trazia em cima da pequena mesa que ficava do lado da porta e agarrou Molly pela cintura, beijando-a urgentemente. Dessa forma foi empurrando-a, até fazer com que se sentasse no sofá, sem esperar sequer um minuto.

Quando conseguiu se separar por um instante, Molly respirou e ofegante disse:

- Sherlock, e o jantar?

- Pode esperar. E beijou-a novamente.

Molly se esforçou para se livrar novamente, precisava falar e Sherlock não dava chance. O movimento dele, de colocar a garrafa tão certamente na mesa ao lado, não havia passado despercebido. Ele já havia estado lá antes, sabia onde ficavam as coisas. Molly desconfiou que ele estaria começando a recuperar as lembranças e um fio de preocupação passou pela sua cabeça, no mesmo momento que Sherlock começou a beijar seu pescoço, descendo a alça do seu vestido e acariciando voluptuosamente seus ombros:

- Sherlock, um minuto por favor. Preciso fechar a porta… e a comida vai esfriar.

- Esqueça a comida, Molly. - Disse, olhando agora profundamente em seus olhos. Um olhar tão penetrante que a fez estremecer. - Eu fecho a porta. Não se mova!

Sherlock se levantou, fechou a porta e voltou rapidamente para seu lugar no sofá. Se inclinou para beijar Molly mais uma vez, mas ela o parou:

- Sherlock…

- Não, Molly, deixe que eu falo. Essa semana tem sido um tormento. Desde que eu fui apresentado a você, não consegui parar de pensar em tê-la em meus braços. Eu mal podia dormir. Você estava em minha mente quando eu estava acordado e quando estava dormindo. John arremessou várias coisas em mim durante esses dias, porque eu não parava de falar em você. Você é linda, Molly, linda… e tão inteligente. Eu nunca estive com alguém assim como você. Eu te quero, Molly, te quero tanto. E suas recusas estavam me deixando desesperado. Eu sei que faz pouco tempo que a gente se conhece. Eu ainda sei tão pouco sobre você. Me deixe te desvendar, sim? Deixe-me saber quem você é e porque causa essas sensações tão diferentes em mim.

Diante desse declaração, Molly não tinha mais argumentos. qualquer restrição que ela havia imposto para sí própria havia sumido e nada mais a impediria de estar com Sherlock, de pertencer a ele. E num impulso, ela o beijou, apaixonadamente, deixando os anos de espera para trás.

Não se opôs quando ele a pegou no colo e a carregou para o seu quanto, sem perguntar sequer onde ficava. Ele definitivamente estava se lembrando e ela aproveitaria enquanto ele estivesse livre de qualquer bloqueio ou qualquer voto. Esperaria pelo melhor.

…

O sol entrou pela janela, batendo diretamente no seu rosto. Não se lembrara de fechar as cortinas. Se espreguiçou e levou alguns segundos para perceber que estava sozinha na cama. Sherlock não estava lá. Teria sonhado tudo aquilo? Se deu conta de que não fora um sonho quando percebeu que ainda estava sem roupa. Por que ele havia saído tao cedo? Pensou que essa deveria ser a tática do "novo Sherlock" e tentou não dar muita importância a isso. Preferiu se lembrar do que havia ocorrido na noite anterior e rir sozinha ao sentir que o perfume dele ainda estava pelo quarto. Tomou um banho e resolveu que agora era ela quem o procuraria. Era hora de tentar essa sorte.

Chegou em Baker Street quase perto da hora do almoço, com todas as borboletas possíveis no estômago. Estava quebrando todas as regras de encontros de uma noite e de encontros de várias noites também. Se sentia também um pouco egoísta, pois, bem no fundo, não queria que Sherlock recuperasse a memória. Agora ela o tinha por inteiro e se ele se lembrasse de tudo, estava certa que ele desistiria. Tocou a campainha. Mrs. Hudson abriu a porta. Cumprimentaram-se e Molly subiu as escadas, cheia de esperança e contentamento. Ela ria sozinha, a cada degrau que subia. A ansiedade tomando conta de seu peito. Bateu na porta. Sherlock abriu, surpreso:

- Molly, você aqui?

Por que estaria tão surpreso? Pensou a moça. Estiveram juntos na noite anterior, achou que ele estaria muito mais receptivo que isso.

- Entre.

- Sherlock, eu… - As palavras que estiveram se formando durante todo caminho até Baker Street agora não queriam sair. Molly sentia que algo tinha mudado novamente. O olhar já não estava tão quente como antes - Sherlock, eu… eu queria falar sobre nós e a noite passada e como tudo…

- Noite passada? Eu não te vi a noite passada, Molly.

- Nós… em casa….

- Mas eu passei a noite toda aqui. Do que você está falando?

E a verdade dos fatos bateu de frente com Molly. Ele tinha finalmente recuperado a memória e se esquecido do que acontecera entre eles. Como isso era possível? Sherlock tinha voltado. E aquele outro, com o qual ela havia passado momentos maravilhosos, parecia ter desaparecido. Ela não sabia mais como se comportar, não sabia como justificar sua presença ali naquele momento. Sentiu um peso tomar conta do seu corpo e encontrou a desculpa mais esfarrapada que pode:

- Desculpe, eu… eu só estava passando aqui por perto antes de ir pro trabalho e resolvi dar um olá.

Sherlock sorriu. O peito de Molly ficou mais apertado. O sorriso era o mesmo de sempre, mas ele…

- Engraçado. Seu apartamento fica pra outro lado, você não precisaria passar por aqui. O que andou aprontando Molly? Já achou outro namorado é? Parece cansada, está com olheiras. Deve ter... se divertido… bastante.

E ele não fazia ideia de que a razão das olheiras era ele. Molly abriu um sorriso amarelo e não respondeu. Um silencio desconfortável tomou conta do ambiente. Sherlock o quebrou:

- Mesmo assim, foi ótimo você ter passado aqui. Sente-se, tome uma xícara de chá.

- Não, eu estou atrasada, já vou. Foi bom ver você.

Abriu a porta e saiu. Sem olhar para trás. Era bom demais para ser verdade mesmo. A sorte já havia mudado, de novo. Segurou firme para que as lágrimas quentes não começassem a rolar. Não queria chorar na rua e indiretamente conseguir a pena de estranhos. Gritou um adeus para Mrs. Hudson, que respondeu de longe e ao chegar no degrau na saída, respirou fundo. Novamente por sí só, enfrentaria o fim da rara manhã ensolarada de primavera.

Um dois, três… Seriam cinquenta? Se pegou contando os até a esquina parecia uma maratona. Continuou tentando se convencer de que esperava pelo melhor e que o melhor havia vindo e rapidamente passado. Estava grata, mas triste. As palavras de Sherlock, na noite passada, ressoavam em sua cabeça. Passou alguns minutos para ali na esquina, pensando. Quis voltar pro apartamento, quis pegar um táxi. Simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Então, um chamado a tirou do transe:

- Molly! Molly!

Virou-se para trás espantada. Sherlock gritava por ela da porta do 221B. Veio rapidamente ao seu encontro:

- Vamos jantar, Molly Hooper! - Perguntou, abraçando-a fortemente.

"Ele se lembrava!"

Inundada de felicidade, ela apenas respondeu:

- Eu não estou com fome, Sherlock.


End file.
